Released
by Starlightbiased
Summary: A new villain, Katsune reveals a bijuu whistle. What will happen. Read to find out.
1. Mission

"Released"- a naruto fanfic chap. 1

Naruto sighed and looked in the mirror in his small apartment. 4'9", orange jumpsuit, blond hair, bue eyes a regular boy right? Wrong. Naruto sighed again and left his house, walking through the city, trying to block out the glares and whispers of "that's him" and "why doesn't the little freak just die". He just hunched deeper in his jacket and made his way to hokage tower. 20 mins later he made it to hokage tower.

"Naruto I called you here 30 minutes ago, what took you so long!" tsunade practically screamed

"Nothin', sorry grandma tsunade, sorry" he relied in ust below a whisper.

"Okay well you have a mission, I called you here before your team because I knew you'd be late, as you always are"

"It's not my fault everyone in the village hates me!" he yelled

Little did he know, his whole team was outside the door and could clearly hear everything they said.

Sakura quietly knocked on the door and opened it cautiously and peeked in.

"Hokage-sama we're here" she said

"Good, now this mission is special. You three will be securing a forest area. Without kakashi."

"What? Why? We just started training!"

"This will be a sort of... strategy test for you. How well you can survey, secure, and handle a mission on your own."

"Fine when do we leave?"

"As soon as you pack up your things you will meet back here where I will see you off."

"Wait, are we the only team that is doing this?" naruto exclaimed

"Yes, now move!"

They all hurried out of the office and made their way to their homes.

40 minutes later they all met at the hokage tower where tsunade had a few words of wisdom for them.

"Don't die, have fun. Bye!"

"Gee thanks- wait we might die" naruto exclaimed

"Oh no. Well maybe. Probably not though so... carry on."

She strolled on her way into the building. They looked at each other and set out into the forest.

*2 minutes later*

"I'm bored" naruto sighed

"Shut up dobe"

"Yeah naruto, we just started out you can't be bored already"

"But I am"

"Go entertain yourself then"

"Okay I will" and he stomped back in the direction of the village."

"Other way dobe."

"Pshh I knew that"

"Sure you did"

"Hmm"

So naruto stomped in the right direction and abruptly fell in a hole.

"Dammit!"

"What is it?"

"I fell in a hole"

"No seriously"

"I am serious, come and see if you don't believe me."

"Oh, we believe you. Only you would be stupid enough to fall in a hole"

Sakura brightened at sasuke's "we" he's already starting to think of us as a couple! She thought to herself.

"Uuh, still stuck here could you maybe pull me out."

"Maybe."

"Oh you suck! Just pull me out please!"

"You're a ninja, get yourself out"

"Oh just- uuh!"

They heard the gasp and the sound of body hitting soil and hurried to the hole where naruto lay clutching his head and whimpering.

"Naruto!" his eyes snapped open and he shot up, only to fall back to his knees.

"What's wrong are you acting cuz if you are-" the look he gave her showed that he was clearly not acting.

"I-i'm fine I just need to.." he trailed off as he got out of the hole

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just got a sharp pain in my head and sort of blacked out for a second."

"Oh well are you okay now?"

"Are you worried about me sakura-chan?"

"Pshh as if, I only worry about sasuke-kun" she gave him doe eyes as she said this and he looked at a tree with a blank expression on his face.

"Okay, let's go." naruto shouted as he walked deeper into the woods. Sakura and sasuke looked at each other and shrugged before seting off into the woods.

Unbeknowst to them a figure lurked in the darkness.

"I will see you soon, my precious jinjuriki" he whispered into the darkness.


	2. Naruto!

"Released"- a naruto fanfic chap 2.

After a long journey they began to tire out.

"Can we settle in for the night?" naruto asked in a slightly whiney voice

"Umm, should we settle in sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Okay, then I guess we're settling in for the night then, where should we set up- you know what, why don't we just set up here for the night?"

"Hn"

"Okay, night night everybody!"

So then they all settled in for bed.

*The next morning*

"Ahh, did everybody have a good night's sleep?"

"Actually yes"

"Hn"

"Oh sasuke is that all you say?"

"Hn"

"Well, let's be on our way"

And once again they all set out to secure the rest of the area.

After 30 minutes naruto paused and looked deep into the woods.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Someone's here"

"There's no one there dobe, I can't sense anyone for miles."

"I'm telling you someone's here!"

"The little demon's right" a voice said from deep in the woods.

"Who's there!"

"Oh I guess you could call me Katsune, so I guess we should get to work"

"What work?"

"Me killing you of course."

"Well of course we should have known that, we're so stupid"

"Oh the demon has a sense of humor"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Okay,okay enough talk time to fight"

He charged at sakura who screamed and fumbled with her kunai, naruto covered her and got a slash in his arm, but it wasn't deep. Still he dropped to the ground and collapsed on the ground.

"Naruto, what's wrong"

"Hahahahaha, it seems my bijuu poisoning worked"

"What's bijuu poisoning?" sakura asked

"I'm assuming it's a poison specifically designed for all bijuu, am I right?" they could barely hear naruto's question, but they did.

"Yes, good job, it should fade soon though, since you are the strongest bijuu"

"Well that's good"

"So I should kill your teammates now"

Though that was easier said than done, though they were new ninja they put up quite a fight. But, eventually, katsune had sasuke and sakura trapped behind a chakra wall and naruto in a grapple.

"Now is the time for the main event" he whispered as he released naruto , but everybody heard him.

"What main event?" sakura shouted

"This!" and he pulled out a strangely shaped whistle and blew so hard his face turned red.

*Dead silence.*

"Well that was-" sasuke was cut off by naruto's cry of pure agony.

"Naruto!" sakura cried.

"What are you doing to me!" he cried

"Well what part of poison do you not get" katsune replied

Then naruto went still and 2 seconds later coughed up a good amount of blood.

So sasuke and sakura were forced to watch naruto moan, groan, and cough up blood.

"Please, stop it!" sakura cried

"I-it's okay sakura, i'm fi-" naruto was cut off by the never-ending flow of blood exiting his mouth.

"Well, this has all been very entertaining, but I think it's time to begin the extraction."

"Extraction?" they all said at the same time, hough naruto's was much weaker.

"Yes, in fact it should begin in 3,2,1."

*Naruto's P.O.V.*

"Yes, in fact it should begin in 3,2,1"

As soon as he heard 1, it felt as if all his internal organs had been turned to hot liquid metal, and he couldn't hold back his scream of agony.

"Naruto!" sakura screamed and he saw her and sasuke begin to slice, bash, and kick at the chakra wall. But, it doesn't do anything. The wall was woven with chakra strings, though, so it was unbreakable, unless katsune released it, which of course he wouldn't.

More and more time passed as sakura and sasuke were forced to watch naruto suffer. They thought that he was just suffering mind/body torture, but in reality the bijuu whistle causes the bijuu to stir and attack the inside of the host,causing unbelievable agony to the host.

"Well, well, well I thought the stongest bijuu would have a little more fight in him, weakling"

An unstoppable force ripped it's way through naruto.

"Stop taunting him" I screamed

"Why it's more fun this way" katsune replied

"Naruto, you have to fight it, come on!" he heard sakura yell from behind the chakra wall.

"O-kay i'll try sakura-chan" I whispered

I don't know how she heard me, but I saw her nod.

So, I gathered all my energy and tried to force the kyuubi to settle down.

But, the kyuubi took in all my energy and used it to force itself out.

Once again pure agony tore its way up and out my throat.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, any energy or chakra you use to fight kyuubi, will be used against you."

"You monster, what do you want!" I heard sakura yell

"The kyuubi of course, as soon as kyuubi comes out, he will slaughter his container and then I will have him wreak havoc on the hidden leaf"

"But why?"

"Because I want the bijuu and love to see him suffer"

I heard this conversation and heard kyuubi rumble, "It's time to come out"

Then all the pain I felt before felt like a pinprick. I clamped my mouth shut and clenched my hands into fists.

But as the first tail appeared through my stomach I couldn't keep in my pain and it made it's way out in screams, yells, and blood, which I coughed alot up of already.

One by one the tails came out until there were nine, then the body, oh the body, this will and always be the most painful experience I will ever come by.

Then, there he was. The kyuubi. Right in front of me. Right. There.

"HAHAAHAHAH! Good to see you kit. How are you on this fine morn?" he rumbled

"Kyuubi, cut the crap" I said weakly

I looked over at sasuke and sakura, where they now cowered against the back wall, well sakura was, sasuke was sitting against the wall looking at kyuubi with apoorly-covered petrified expression on his face.

"Now let's play" kyuubi rumbled

I had just enough time to look over before I was thrown into a tree by kyuubi's tail so hard it broke in half. That snapped sasuke and sakura out of their shocked state.

"Stupid fox, get back in your damn cage." I mumbled

"You don't tell me what to do anymore." he grumbled

"Don't be so sure"

I guess he heard me because he let out a low, feral growl and picked me up and smashed me on the ground. Again, and again, and again.

Each time he smashed me into the ground, I broke something.

"Stop it!" sakura screamed.

"Oh, little girl wants to be a hero, huh? Why don't I show you what happens to heros."

I couldn't let him hurt sakura. So, in desperation I threw a rock at him.

That didn't sit well with him.

He let out a growl so feral that sakura and sasuke went back into their petrified states.

"Heh, guess what? I can throw rocks too."

"What the... oh damn" a rock the size of a softball was hurled at me and hit me in the gut, breaking 2 more of my ribs. Perfect.

How the hell am I going to beat him now? Wait! I remember seeing in the scroll I stole (hey, I rhymed!) that to conceal kyuubi, you must release all the seals and combine them, also, you must add a seal of your own creation usung all your chakra, and a little bit of kyuubi's chakra.

_Okay, wait I don't know the seals!_ And just like that they were imprinted in my brain. _All right! Now I just have to find a way to get kyuubi's chakra. Ooh, I know when he goes to attack I can let his tail pierce my stomach, giving me chakra and one tail less to bring in. Ha! I'm a genius, sakura why wouldn't you want to go out with a smart, charming, handsome boy- uh man, such as myself._

I guess kyuubi was getting bored because he started to pick up the pace.

_Showtime. _

I stood straight and put my arms to my side.

Kyuubi tilted his gead to the side.

So then I put my hands behind my back and stuck out my tongue.

I knew this would make him mad, and it did. And, like planned he used his tail to impale me.

Yay.

As soon as his tail pierced my flesh, I started to make hand-signs so fast I couldn't tell what they were, but I knew so it was alll good.

The first seal was released and kyuubi's form was beginning to waver. I was half way through the second seal before he discovered what was happening.

But, as soon as I finished the second seal he was paralyzed, so he couldn't stop me from finishing the third seal.

I thought I would have trouble creating a seal, but it came to me just like the other seals, and there you have it all done. Now I just had to make one more hand sign and he would be sucked back into my body.

I made the hand sign and almost passed out. Since I was out of chakra, the only thing keeping me up was adrenaline. I had to see kyuubi put in his cage forever.

The transition process was fast but painful. At once kyuubi started to draw toward my body. And once he was close enough, went into my body.

I guess katsune ran away because as I fell I saw the chakra wall collapse and sakura ad sasuke run towards me yelling my name. That's the last thing I saw before the blissful darkness overcame me.


	3. Chakra transfusion?

"Naruto!" sasuke and sakura yelled as they ran to him. They missed katsune melting into the shadows and whispering "my work here is done".

Sakura shivered. "What is it?" sasuke asked. "I don't know it just felt like someone was breathing on my neck, and it was ice cold. "It's probably just nerves, let's focus on naruto now." When they turned to naruto they wanted to turn away but couldn't. There was so much blood, they had training but they weren't prepared for this.

"He's lost too much blood, bandages won't help we have to try to heal him." "You mean with medical ninjutsu?" "yeah" "Well I've studied it a little bit, we could try something."

They tried every medical ninjutsu they knew, but nothing worked.

"Dammit! Why isn't anything working!" sakura yelled in frustration. "It's because you aren't a medic-nin"

"We could try a chakra transfusion!"

"What's that?" sasuke had never heard of it in training

"Well, umm" sakura blushed "I read and jonin level medical textbook, a chakra transfusion is where you transfer your chakra into someone else who is close to death. The ckakra you give them will begin to heal the wounds they have sustained"

"Will that work?"

"I don't know but if it will save naruto them we should take the chance"

As soon as sakura said his name naruto started to cough up blood. And not the little cough into your hand and there is a little blood, I mean he was literally throwing up blood. So much that after just 10 seconds there was a half a gallon of blood staining the grass.

He looked at them with weary eyes and tried to smile but it quickly turned into a grimace.

"Im alright guys, go before something else happens" he whispered so low they had to lean in to hear him.

"No way naruto we are not leaving you we're gonna help you okay. We are going to try a chakra transfusion so you have to stay awake, okay?"

"K"

"Sasuke can you take off his shirt?"

"Okay"

Once his shirt was removed they immediately started. Sakura started pumping his chest while sasuke used naruto's shirt to try to stop the blood. When she was done sakura focused her chakra into her hands and counted to ten, when she reached 10 she spiked chakra into his network like the book said/demonstrated. She repeated this 12 times. She sat back and looked at sasuke. "Okay he's prepped" "That was prepping!"

"Yes now I have to open his chakra storage." "?" "It's a bit of chakra that is locked away for medical purposes."

"Okay, naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"This might hurt a bit okay"

"Okay"

Sakura pressed her hands on his heart and inserted a little but of chakra to help it along. When her chakra found his 'storage unit' she gently opened it. That is where everything went wrong.

As soon as she opened it up and let the chakra flow out it turned a shade of orangy-red and immediately started to burn everything in it's path.

Naruto screamed out in pain the sound instantly letting sasuke and sakura know that something had gone wrong.

They saw the damage that was going on inside his body. Sakura covered her mouth and sasuke looked away.

Naruto was still screaming.

"Naruto, look at me!"

Naruto turned his eyes to her and she was shocked to see that his eyes were red. Not from the fox, his eyes were covered in rupture blood vessels.

His screaming stopped for a minute so he could grind out ".Out"

"Draw what out?"

"Chakra"

"Oh sasuke could you draw the red chakra out of his body"

"Okay" sasuke replied and slowly drew out the chakra.

Once it was out naruto just, deflated. His eyes closed, his chest still rose and fell but he just looked, dead.

Sasuke and sakura looked at naruto in panic.

"We have to get him to the village" they said in unison.

**I'm so sorry for the wait but here it is… tada!**

**Naruto: why do I almost die?**

**DarkPrincess: I'm sorry I'm horrible but let's be honest when do you not almost die?**

**Naruto: … point**

**Sasuke: When is there gonna be yaoi**

**Sakura: yeah!**

**DarkPrincess: probably the chapter after the next chapter**

**Naruto: ?**

**Sasuke: dobe the next 2 chaps**

**Naruto:… I still don't- ohhhhhh**

**Sasauke:idiot**

**Sakura: hey could you kiss for a sec**

**-narusasu kiss!-**

**Sakura: (snaps pic and runs away) hey ino! I got it!**

**Ino: no way let me see (looks at pic and melts) kyaaaaaa we're gonna be rich this is so kawaii!**

**Sasuke: what was that?**

**Sakura: ohhh…**

**Ino: uhhhhh…**

**Naruto: nevermind I am unsatisfied, come on (pulls sasuke into dark room)**

**Sakura&Ino: (look at eachother smile and sneak over to the window**

**Sakura and ino can be found 10 mins. Later passed out on the grass from huge nosebleeds **

**DarkPrincess: I OWN NOTHING! If I did naruto would have plenty of narusasu in it.**


	4. Smooth Sailing?

"Sasuke, are we going to make it?" sakura asked looking at the limp and dying

body of their teammate. 'Hah! Serves the baka right!' 'Shut up, he's dying and he's our teammate!'

Sakura yelled at her inner voice. 'When did you start acting all nice and

defensive towards him?' Inner sakura questioned. 'Since he protected me even

though I was a bitch to him.' She said.

She turned to Sasuke and noticed him staring at her while she had her mental

battle. She blushed. "So?" she questioned.

Sasuke just bit his lip and shook his head. Sakura gulped and looked down,

because if Sasuke wasn't certain, then nobody knew.

"Shit." Sasuke thought, looking down at Naruto. Said boy's breathing was very

shallow and was worrying &Sasuke greatly. 'What am I doing? Uchiha's don't

worry.' He looked back down at Naruto and his eyes softened. His eyed then

widened and snapped his head up and focused on their path. 'If we keep running,

we can make it by morning.'

"Sakura, let's go." Sakura nodded and they increased their speed.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•4 HOURS LATER•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Izumo and Kotetsu looked up as Sasuke and Sakura sped through the gate, Sasuke

carrying and bloody and clearly dying Naruto in Sasuke's arms.

"Hokage-sama!" Tsunade looked up and saw Sakura, Sasuke, and her eyes widened

when she took in Naruto's beaten, bloody, and drained form. When she saw him she

immediately went into action.

"Medics!" She yelled.

5 Medic-nins rushed in and took Naruto from Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the whirl of activity. Medics rushed around.

Hooking up naruto to machines, pumping his chest, placing blue hands on

different parts of his body, which Sakura and Sasuke knew they were putting

chakra into his drained body.

"Hokage-sama" Tsunade looked up at the Medic-nin that didn't have a problem with

Naruto. Unfortunately, she couldn't say that for all of her staff. She sighed

"what is it?"

"Naruto-kun isn't responding to our treatments" Tsunade smiled a bit at the kun

suffix but started as the rest registered.

"What!" she bolted to the room Naruto was in and demanded what was going on. The

Medic jumped and gave her a description of what was going on.

"Um, Naruto's injuries aren't healing and when we try to heal his wounds they

don't heal, they get even worse!"

Tsunade pressed her lips and walked over to him and healed one of his many

gashes. It closed up and that was that. But when she went to yell at the Nin

when Naruto's gash reappered and his heart rate dropped and blood started

running out of the wounds they had just closed. 'What the hell?' she thought.

"Get Kakashi over here now!" she snapped at a random Nin who shot up and hurried

to do her bidding as she hurried to stop the bleeding. She didn't touch the gash

for fear of a repeat of what just happened.

"You requested me, Hokage?" Kakashi said as he poofed into the room.

"Yes, I need you to look at Naruto's body to look for anything that could be

preventing him from healing." Tsunade replied still trying to stop Naruto's

bleeding.

"Of course" he said while simultaneously lifting up his headband, activating his

sharingan and looking into Naruto's body. He started when he saw a red chakra

eating at his light blue chakra. He then felt a sucking sensation and all of a

sudden Kyuubi in front of him grinning.

"Son of White Fang, what do you want?" Kyuubi growled.

"What are you doing to Naruto?" Kakashi demanded

Kyuubi chuckled. "That brat, deserves to die. But I'll tell you what i'm doing

to him. Every time those damn Medics heal him I re-inflict twice the damage.

Simple enough, even you can understand that, right?"

"Why, why are you doing this to Naruto? You're supposed to be healing him, not

inflicting twice the damage."

"Shut up! He's my vessel, I can do whatever I can d whatever I want to him."

Kakashi gritted his teeth and made a few hand seals and a ribbon appeared in his

hand and he shoved it into the wall and attached the other to Kyuubi's paw.

"Brat, what are you doing?" Kyuubi let out a great roar and it was so powerful

it blasted Kakashi out of his 'meet

ng' with Kyuubi.

"shi... Kakashi!" Kakashi opened his eyes to Tsunade shaking him.

"What." he groaned he blinked at the harsh white light glaring at his eyes.

"Did it work?"she asked impatiently.

"It should have." he answered.

"Well let's see." she briskly walked over to Naruto and healed a small wound.

They stood still for a couple minutes and when nothing happened she breathed or

a sigh of relief.

"Come on, we should tell Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi nodded and they went out to

the waiting room where a very high strung and impatient Sasuke and sakura

waited.


	5. Waiting

Sasuke and sakura lay slumped in the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room of

Konoha Hospital. Sakura was comepletely asleep, but Sasuke hovered between

consciousness and unconsciousness, his eyes glazed over and his head lolling

onto his shoulder. He snapped to attention when the door opened revealing

Tsunade's haggard and slightly worried face, though Sasuke knew she was trying

to bury the emotions deep within her, unwilling to show any amount of weakness

in public. Only Shizune got the pleasure of seeing her perfect composure

disappear. She glanced at Sasuke curiously, "you still here brat?" She noticed

that he had dark purple circles under his eyes and his skin had a look akin to a

corpse. "I'm fine, Hokage-sama, how is he?"

Tsunade hesitated a bit too long for Sasuke's liking, but it gave him the

opportunity to jostle Sakura awake. "Huh, Sasuke what happened?" she mumbled.

"Tsunade has news on Naruto" Sasuke said looking at Tsunade with a hopeful look

in his eye. She saw the hope but decided to delve into its meaning later,

choosing to address the two shinobi in front of her. "He is stable for the

moment but is teetering, if we aren't careful he may slip into a coma." she said

paying special attention to Sasuke. Noticing the way his face fell and his eyes

held a sadness so deep it was almost suffocating. 'Like the way a lover would

react' she mused. "You two can see him if you want. Sasuke was up and racing

towards the room before she could finish the sentence. Sakura and herself stared

at the empty spot where he was just sitting. "Well that was quick" Sakura

commented, sharing a smile with Tsunade.

Sasuke crashed into Naruto's room, stumbling to his bedside. "Naruto" he

whispered, taking his hand in his and bringing it to rest on his forehead. "You

don't what you do to me dobe"

"Do too" Naruto muttered, opening his eyes and smiling up at Sasuke.

Sasuke froze and snatched his hand back, closing off his face into his casual

mask of indifference. He stared at Naruto, trying to keep his emotions in check,

not letting even the tiniest sliver of how he's feeling slip through.

"Sasuke what's going on?" Naruto mumbled, drifting in and out of consciousness.

Sasuke just stared at him with a lost look on his face. "It's okay Naruto,

you'll get better on no time." He whispered stroking Naruto's whiskers. He

stayed just like that for the remainder of the evening, keeping vigil at

Naruto's bedside and alternately stroking his cheek and holding his hand.

"Well isn't this cute." Tsunade drawled strolling into the hospital room. Sasuke

jerked awake and glared at her snapping up from his position half sprawled over

Naruto's bed. She busied herself checking his vitals and making sure the

machines were doing their job. When she was done she chose to answer the

unspoken question hanging in the air 'Is he okay?' She sighed and decided to

give him the better news first. "His multiple scrapes and bruises are healing

nicely, the bone in his arm has been set and put in a cast." She sighed and just

gave him the bad news all at once, deciding he could handle it. "The swelling in

his brain hasn't gone down yet, his chakra is almost completely depleted so he

can't heal at his normal rate and his body is still in shock." She stated in a

deadpan, leaving no if's and's but's or whining. Sasuke just nodded and stared

down at Naruto and lightly ran his fingers down his arm, trailing his hand back

up when his hand reached the end of Naruto's fingers.

"Okay." He mumbled not taking his eyes off of Naruto's face. Tsunade sighed and

left with a nod. And so Sasuke was left to watch over his teammate. He sighed

heavily and made himself as comfy as possible on the hard plastic chair on the

side of Naruto's bed. Sasuke stared at him for awhile before deciding to go to

sleep. He leaned over Naruto and with slight hesitation, laid a kiss on his

forehead and settled on the chair and closed his eyes, missing the smile that

spread across Naruto's face at the display of affection.


End file.
